Saving Natalie
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Summary inside
1. Summary

(Summary)

Natalie was friends with Nate Grey and his brothers since she was a child. The four head off to Camp Rock and the boys become famous. She is left behind. Well Nate gets everything he could ever want in life. Natalie begins to slowly lose everything that has ever mattered to her. Nate and the boys are back to Camp Rock for the summer and so is Natalie. Her life is in ruin. Her parent are divorce she is emancipated and has no friends. Can Nate bring his friend back from the edge of destruction or will she be lost forever.

Don't own Camp Rock or JB or Demi


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Goodbyes and Flash forward

(Past)

Camp Rock here we come yells Shane. Shane this is your like 3rd year says Nate as he looks at his brother. But, it's our first says Natalie as she looks at her best friend. Nate smiled at her. I can't believe we are finally here says Natalie as they pulled up to the front of Camp Rock. Wow says Nate as they get out of the car. Natalie and the boys ran up to the boy's Uncle Brown. Uncle Brown says Jason as he reaches his uncle. Jason, Shane, Nate and Natalie how are you he asks? Good you asks Natalie as she looks up at the man who had always been a figure in her life.

Doing good love doing good alright let's get your Cabin's boys your in a cabin together and Natalie you are going to be in the cabin next to them with another 1st year says Brown. Ok says Natalie as she received her cabin number. Her and Nate raced off to see their cabins. When are those two going to go out asks Brown? They kids give them time and besides Nate's too shy to asks her so it might be awhile says Shane. Yea maybe he can build me a birdhouse in the meantime says Jason. Shane just looked at his older brother and groaned then walked away.

Nate and Natalie walked to their cabins and settled in . Natalie walked in and saw a girl about her age putting stuff away. Hi I'm Caitlyn you must be my roommate she says as she notices Natalie. Natalie James says Natalie as she looks at the girl. Cool what you here for asks Caitlyn. I play instruments and I sing says Natalie. Cool. I sing but mostly I produce that's what I want to do in the future anyways says Caitlyn. That's cool says Natalie. A knock was heard on their door. It was Nate.

Come in Nate says Natalie. Nate meet my roommate Caitlyn says Natalie as her best friend walked into her cabin. Hi I'm Nate Grey he says as he looks at the girl. Caitlyn Gellar she replies. Nice to meet you says Nate as he looks toward Natalie. Hey you ready its almost time for Camp Fire Jam says Nate. Ok give me a second says Natalie as she quickly went and changed. A few minutes later the two walked toward the camp fire with Caitlyn they met up with Shane and Jason. So are you going to perform asks Shane? I don't know says Natalie as she looks at her friends. Nate didn't need to worry about performing alone he was in a band with his brothers so no matter what he did they be right there. You should your talented says Nate as he hugs his friend. Fine maybe I've got a few new songs up my sleeve says Natalie as she hugs him back.

Caitlyn and Natalie hung back. You like him don't you asks Caitlyn? Who Nate she asks? Yes says Caitlyn. He only sees us as friends so it wouldn't matter if I did says Natalie as she looks at her new friend. Well it's never too soon to try says Caitlyn as she looks at her. We'll see where the summer takes us says Natalie as she heads over to Brown. Do you need a guitar love asks Brown? No she started to say. Nate walked up behind her and handed her his favorite guitar. Take care of her says Nate with a smile. Thanks Nate she replies.

Anytime knock them dead says Nate as he walks away. She performed her heart out. When it was over everyone was clapping. It was one of the best moments of her life. Nate, Shane and Jason all ran up to her and hugged her. This summer was looking up.

(Final Jam)

Shane, Jason and Nate won the Final Jam. They were getting signed. Natalie couldn't believe it she was losing her best friends. Nate ran up to her. Hey we are getting signed can you believe it he says. Congrats Nate she replies as she hugs her best friend. Hey this doesn't change anything you and me will always be friends you need anything you just call ok you know the same goes for Shane and Jason you're the sister that they never got says Nate as he holds her. I know says Natalie. Natalie yells the other two boys. She felt them engulf her in a hug. We are going to miss you says Shane as he holds on to her. I know I'll miss you guys too she replies as Jason pulls her into a hug. Nothing is going to change your still our little sis and we will always be there for you says Jason as he almost crushes her. Jase need air she says. Sorry he replies. Guys let's be honest things are going to be different everything will change we just have to make sure we don't let it change us says Natalie as she looks at her friends. The boys looked at her.

(Flash-forward Present Time)

Natalie step out of her car. It was 3 years after Connect 3 had made it big. She hadn't talked to any of them since. She continued to go Camp Rock. She was now a counselor. She had changed since the boys last seen her. Her family fell apart and her parents blamed her so when she was 16 she emancipated which eventually led her to move in with Dee and Brown because she couldn't work and go to school at the same time. But, it didn't stop her from having problems. She had fallen into depression with everything that had gone on after Nate and the boys moved to L.A. Brown saw the young girl he once knew disappearing day by day. She had pulled away from her friends and that included Caitlyn.

She had died her brown hair black a few weeks before camp had begun. What Brown had yet to tell her is that her past was about to catch up with her. Natalie says a voice. Yes Dee she replied. The campers will be here soon so go get settled and meet us in the dining hall says Dee. Alright she replies as she heads for her cabin.

(Dining Hall)

Natalie walked into the dining hall expecting to only see a few teens but, she was shocked when she saw three people she never thought she would see again. Jason, Nate and Jason were standing talking to Dee along with a few other people. What's this asks Natalie from behind? Our surprise counselors says Brown as he walks by her. Why didn't you tell me she asks in a sharp tone nothing like the girl they knew. We wanted to surprise you says Nate. I'm surprise you even remember I existed she snaps. Nate stood back. Can I just have my schedule so I can get as far away from people I want nothing to do with says Natalie as she walks over to Brown takes her schedule and then walks out the door. Nate followed her.

Natalie wait yells Nate as he runs out after her. Why should I Nate. Huh I waited for you to call or even come visit you know so I would know you were alright but, what did I get nothing Nate. You left me behind just like everyone else says Natalie as she turned to face him. I'm sorry things got so busy and I just figured that you would be busy with your life and with your family so I thought it would be best to leave you alone so that people didn't bother you says Nate. Nate I have no one you left and my whole life fell apart I moved in with Dee and Brown because my parents and everyone else in my family disowned me because they all blamed my parents divorce on me I was 16 and they blamed all my parents petty problems on me because I was a problem child after you guys left I strained their perfect marriage just like everything else in my life it was my fault says Natalie as she turns away from him and leaves.

Shane and Jason walked out. This is all my fault says Nate. What is asks Shane? The reason she is the way she is it's because of me says Nate as he looks at his brothers. Dude just because you didn't get in touch with her doesn't make it your fault you're a rock star this world isn't yours anymore says Shane with attitude. Shane just because you live in your own world and expect everyone to do what you say and whatever goes on in your head doesn't mean the rest of us do snaps Nate as he walks away from his brothers. Dude we messed up with her says Jason.

What do you want me to do about it asks Shane? Help Nate and me fix it because its not just his fault its all our faults we left her too says Jason as he looks at his younger brother. He followed his youngest brother in the direction of the cabin.

Nate was sitting on his bed with his guitar. Jason was use to this sight. Almost every night after every show Nate would lock inside himself. He would write a song or just lay on his bunk in the tour bus. Nate says Jason. Just leave me please I messed up everything she is my best friend and because of me her whole life has fallen apart this is all my fault says Nate. No Nate its all our faults we all did this you are not in this alone ok says Jason. Thanks Jase he replies.

(Natalie)

It was the next day and classes had begun. She had guitar 101 with Nate first thing. She was not looking forward to this but, she couldn't back out now. Nate walked into the music room moments after Natalie. He looked over at her. You still have my guitar says Nate. You left it with me what was I suppose to do sell it she mumbles. Well you could have it probably worth more now if you told someone that it belong to the Nate Grey says Nate. Can we just teach this class and then go back to not knowing each other says Natalie as she walks around the room. I don't want to not know you Natalie and one of these days you are going to realize that I made a mistake but, I am still your best friends says Nate as he looks at her .

Suddenly the campers came in. Morning campers says Natalie. Alright so we are here to teach you all about the guitar. Me being the guitarist for the world famous Connect 3 I play guitar everyday and night says Nate. Being a musician who has come up the ranks here a Camp Rock I know a little about how to play and rock out on guitar says Natalie. Now we are going to show you how to rock out just like us says Nate as he strums his guitar. First we teach you the basics and then we will get on with the hard stuff says Natalie. The class went by fast and as fast as Natalie could get away from Nate she did. But, he wasn't giving up he was going to get her back one way or another.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A few weeks

Natalie walked through camp she was not talking to anyone she just went through her classes and kept to herself. Nate was worried he had consulted with his brothers. Shane was slowly going back to being the Shane they all knew and loved. He was his big brother again and there for Nate when he needed advice. Natalie was their main concern now. She was much more distant then before and it was starting to scare some of the people at the camp. The three boys brought it to Brown's attention.

(Brown's Office)

There is something wrong with Natalie she is very distant way more than she was at the beginning Brown I think she's hurting herself says Nate. Why do you suspect that asks Brown? Brown she never wears long sleeves even in the dead of winter she would rather wear a tank top or short sleeve button ups that she stole from my closet and never gave back before she would wear long sleeves and she is wearing them in the middle of the summer something is wrong with that says Nate as he looks at his uncle a pleading look in his eyes.

Alright we can look into it says Brown. Thank you says Nate as he looks at his Uncle. She hasn't been the same since you guys left you know that right says Brown as he looks at his nephews. We know Uncle Brown and I know that it's my fault that we never had time to come and see her because I was being a diva but, Brown so much has happened since we left in her life you know more than her own best friends do says Shane as he looks at his uncle. Her parents divorced not long after you left. She had no place to go she emancipated herself from the state so she wouldn't have to go into foster care. She tried to call you guys and I guess you never answered or called her back she went off the deep end she tried to commit suicide. I got a call because the hospital called her parents and they told them they didn't care about her and to call me. She was 16 years old alone and scared. Dee and I took her in and she went into a program and she was doing well until you guys came back. She has grown distant again and I did notice but, I am hoping she knows better that she can talk to me says Brown. She wont that is the thing Brown she wont talk because she does not ask for help its who she is I should know I was like her big brother when we started at Camp says Jason. It's my fault says Nate. What asks Shane? She called me and I never called her back I ignored the call because I didn't think it was important enough to call her back if I had called her back she never would have hurt herself I could have taken on tour with us but, no I forgot about the most important girl in my life just because I became famous says Nate as he walks out.

I'll go talk to him. Shane, Jason go track down Natalie make sure that she isn't doing anything she isn't suppose to says Brown as he follows the youngest of Connect 3 out the door. Nate wait up says Brown. I left her alone and she tried to kill herself I would have never forgiven myself if I had got a call saying I had to come home for a funeral. Brown I love her I always have and I hurt her because I was scared that I couldn't manage being famous and being away from her. I screwed up and now I am causing her more pain. What a great best friend I am says Nate. Nate you are all she ever talked about during recovery not about the pain you caused but, how much she cared and how you were the reason she decided to fight for her life because she could find that girl you were proud to call your best friend says Brown. I was always proud to call her my best friend it's her who should be ashamed of me I was the bad friend I shouldn't have gave up on her says Nate. Brown looked at his nephew. You can fix it says Brown.

I know just don't know how says Nate as he turns to walk away from his uncle. Nate reached the docks just as Natalie jumped in. Nate noticed a knife with blood on it near the dock and she didn't resurface. Natalie yells Nate as he runs toward the dock. Nate jumps in the water and goes under the water and searches for Natalie. He sees her sitting on the bottom of the lake her eyes closed.

Nate swam to her and pulled her to the surface. He pulled her onto the beach. She wasn't breathing. Shane and Jason along with Mitchie and Brown. Natalie yells Shane. Nate look at his brother. She isn't breathing says Nate as he began CPR. Come on Natalie breath just breath says Nate as he begins to give mouth to mouth. Suddenly Natalie began coughing up water. She began to breath again as Nate's eyes went to her wrists she was bleeding. Shane give me your shirt says Nate. What asks Shane? Your button up now says Nate as he looks at his brother. Shane took it off. Nate tore it in half and wrap each half of the shirt around her bleeding wrists. Brown had called 911. Nate she barely has a pulse says Jason. I know he mumbles. The ambulance pulled up to the camp. Nate leaned closer to Natalie. Don't you dare leave me fight baby come back to me says Nate as they rush her to the hospital.

(Hospital)

Nate was pacing the hall outside her room. She hadn't gained consciousness yet the doctor said it could take weeks or just days. Nate was terrified this was the girl he loved and he couldn't lose her not now not ever. Nate go see her says Shane as he walks out of the room. Nate slipped into the room. Nate sat down by her bedside. Hey you need to come back and once you open those beautiful eyes I am never going to leave you alone again come back to me he whispers.

(Early morning)

Nate had his head on her bed he was holding her hand. He felt a hand run through his curls. Nate jumped up. Where am I she asks? Natalie he says. What happened she asked? You tried to kill yourself says Nate. I know how did I get here asks Natalie? I jumped in and saved you says Nate as he looks at her. Why she asks? Because I love you says Nate. Then why did you leave me and never called me back she says through tears. I'm sorry baby I really am but, I never want you to feel like you should ever revert to this ever again you and me are in this together now you get that we are going to get through this says Nate as he takes her hand. Natalie smiled a little. Brown tell you my sob story she asks? Yes and never for a minute believe what your parents said to you ok you deserve better than that and they don't deserve you says Nate. She smiled. Thanks she replies. Anytime he replies as he kisses her forehead. The doctor walked in.

Ms. Jennings you are awake I'm Dr. James says the doctor. Yes only for a few minutes says Natalie. Alright now I would like to talk to you alone if that is ok says . Nate went to stand but, she reached for him. I would actually like it if he could stay says Natalie as she took his hand in hers. Of course says Nate as he sits back down. Well according to your records this is the second time you have tried to take your own life so I am enrolling you in mandatory therapy sessions if that doesn't work I will have to have you committed for a mandatory rehab session it would be a 90 day program says the doctor.

She looked at Nick. I'm going to get help and this time I am going to let it help me because I know I am not alone anymore she whispers as she looks at Nate. Nate smiled at her. Ok I will leave you a referral for therapist with your guardian says . Thanks says Natalie as she turns to Nate as the doctor leaves. I am going to get better I promise says Natalie as she looks at him. I know he replies as he leans in and kisses her. I love you she whispers as they pulled away. I love you too he replies.

Everyone soon walked in. Hey guys says Natalie. Jason and Shane ran over to her. Never scare us like that again got that says Jason. I know Jase I am sorry she replies. You really scared us good this time says Shane as he hugs her. It's good to have you back says Natalie. It's good to be back he replies. I am going to get through this I promise says Natalie as she looks around the room. I know love and we are all behind you a hundred percent says Brown as he walks in with Dee, Mitchie and Caitlyn. Caity she whispers. What didn't think I wouldn't be here for my best friend when she needed me did you even if we grew apart your still my best friend and I've got your back no matter where we are says Caitlyn as she walks over and hugs her. Thanks and I am sorry to everyone thank you all she replies. It's what family is for says Shane as he wraps his arms around Mitchie. Mitchie right she asks? Yes she replies. Nice to meet you says Natalie. Wish it was a better circumstance but, yes it is says Mitchie. One day it will be says Natalie as she leans into Nate.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

(Five years later)

Natalie looked out her window of her hotel room. She and Nate had been married for a week now. They were in the Paris for their honeymoon. Hey baby says Nate as he walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. Hey she replies as she leans into him. How is my beautiful wife doing today he asks as he kisses her neck. She is doing well and she loves being called you wife she replies with a smile. I love calling you that he replies as he kisses her. I love you she says. I love you too baby Nate replies as he spins her around so she is faces him. They kiss again.

(Later)

The two walked the streets of Paris. Never thought I would get to be and it not be for work says Nate as he hold her hand. It's a beautiful city says Natalie. Not as beautiful as my girl says Nate as he kisses the side of her head. She blushes. Nate smiles a bit. Is that a smile Nate Grey she asks? I believe it is. That is what you bring out in me Mrs. Grey he replies as he kisses her. I love being called that she replies as she pulls him toward her again to kiss. When flashes went off and the two turned.

The media. They hadn't left Nate and Natalie alone since they started dating and they found out about her past. The media named her the poor lost cause Nate had willingly taken care of but, Natalie knew that wasn't the case. He loves her and that was all she needed. Come on guys cant you just leave us alone for once we are on our honeymoon is nothing sacred anymore asks Nate? Did you seriously just ask that asks Natalie as she buries her face into her husband's shoulder? Yes, I did he replies. Can we just get out of here she asks? Yes says Nate as he pulls his wife away from the camera's and toward the Eifel Tower.

This is beautiful says Nate as he walks to the edge. It is the most romantic city in the world says Natalie with a huge smile. I love you says Nate as he leans in and kisses her. I love you too she replies as she leans into him. Nate's phone went off. Who could possibly be calling you asks Natalie? I don't know says Nate as he pulls his phone out. It's Mitchie says Nate as he picks up the phone. Hello says Nate. What when yea will be there as soon as we can says Nate. Natalie's eyes fill with worry as he hangs up. Nate what is it asks Natalie?

It's Shane there was an accident says Nate. What happened she asks? He and Mitchie where driving home and he was hit and he lost control of the car. He's in the hospital in critical condition says Nate as tears began to show in his eyes. Baby Natalie says as she wraps her arms around him. We need to get home says Nate. Calling the airport getting the Connect 3 jet ready for takeoff we just need to get our stuff and head out says Natalie as she puts her cellphone to her ear. Nate took her hand as they headed out. He is going to be ok I know it says Natalie as she hugs him. Thanks babe he replies.

(LA)

Nate and Natalie pulled up to the hospital. Nate ran up to the front desk. I am looking for Shane Grey's room he asks? Relation asks the nurse? I'm his brother says Nate. Room 303 says the nurse. Natalie and Nate ran for the elevator. Nate you need to calm down he could be perfectly fine. Nate turned to her and pulled her into a hug. What would I do without you says Nate. Crash and Burn says Natalie as she leans in and kisses him. The elevator opened. They saw Mitchie, Ella , Caitlyn, Jason and Sander standing in the waiting room. How is he asks Nate as he rushes over to Mitchie.

Still in Critical condition but, the doctors except a full recovery says Mitchie as she looks at her brother in law. Thank goodness says Nate as his eyes filled with relief. Yes that is great news says Natalie. Natalie there is something else says Jason. What asks Natalie? The accident was not an accident it was on purpose to send a message says Caitlyn. What are you talking about asks Nate? Natalie your dad's car caused the accident they picked them up in downtown LA says Sander as he looks at his friends.

You have to be kidding me says Natalie. No were not we are not they turned themselves in says Mitchie. Natalie walked over to the wall. Nate watched her carefully as she began to hit the wall with her fist. Natalie stop he says as she reaches for her. I finally get to be somewhat normal and they come back and ruin everything yells Natalie as she turns toward her husband. Baby calm down says Nate. They tried to kill Shane. Nate this is my fault all of this is my fault per usual says Natalie as she began to dig her nails in her arm until it began to bleed. Baby stop Nate says as he grabs her hands. She began to cry uncontrollably. Nate wrapped his arms around her as he eased her to the ground.

(Later)

Natalie walked into the police station. She was about to see the people she had not had contact with since she was a teen. Can I help you asks a officer? I am looking for the Mike and Jessica Jennings says Natalie. Name asks the officer. Natalie Jonas I am their daughter I got a call to come down here says Natalie as she looks at the officer. Right this way he says.

Natalie followed the officer. He led her into the room. Mike and Jessica were sitting in front of a table. Natalie says Jessica. Mom, dad nice to see you she says sarcastically. Natalie we had to get your attention says her father. By trying to kill my brother in law asks Natalie? Well I needed to show you that I could get to you and that you are not safe and not even little boy Nate can protect you says Mike. Why now? Why all of a sudden to feel the need to attack me. I did what you asks I left and you wanted nothing to do with me so how but, we keep up with that I am done with you and I hope you rot in jail because this is attempted murder and if he dies its murder one because the intent was there you're going to jail for a very long time says Natalie as she walks away.

( Few weeks later)

Nate walked into the hosue. Natalie was throwing up for the third time this week. Baby are you ok asks Nate? I feel like crap says Natalie as she leans up against the bathroom door. Nate walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. I think its time we call the doctor says Nate. I did I have an appointment in a few hours says Natalie. Ok good how are you doing with the trial being over and everything says Nate. Better then I thought I would have been says Natalie as she looks at her husband . I love you he says. I love you too she replies as she hugs him.

(Doctor)

Just going to run some tests, nothing to worry about says Dr. Jackson. Ok thanks she replies as they drew blood. Natalie didn't look as they did that. Nate held her hand. Even now she hadn't blood drawing. All set we should rush this so we can get you on your way says the doctor. Thanks says Natalie.

The doctor left. Nate and Natalie sat there in the room waiting for the doctor to come back. A few minutes later the doctor walked back in. Nate felt Natalie grab his hand. The news is good congrats Mrs. Grey your pregnant says the doctor. Natalie eyes lite up. Nate smile grew. Make a follow up appointment with my receptionist and we will go from there says the doctor. Thank you says Natalie as she wraps her arms around her husband.

(Few months later)

Anna Maria Grey welcome to the world says Natalie as she holds their minutes old daughter. Nate looked over at her. Look how far we have come since our Camp Rock days says Nate as he took his daughter from his wife. I know says Natalie as the rest of the group came in. Shane, Mitchie, Brown, Dee, Connie, Jason, Caitlyn, Sander, and Ella along with Nate's parents. This was her family and that was never going change. I love you says Nate . I love you too says Natalie as the baby made noise. We love you too Anna Maria says Natalie and Nate as they look down at their daughter.

(4 years later)

Natalie and Nate walked around with their four-year-old daughter back at Camp Rock. It feels so good to be back says Nate as he hugs his wife. Yes, it does says Natalie as she puts her hands on her growing stomach. I love you says Nate as he kisses her. I love you too she replies. Mommy come here look at Uncle Shane and Auntie Mitchie singing she says. Natalie followed their four-year-old daughter. Nate was right behind her.

They all met at the main stage. Nate wrapped her arms around his daughter and picked her up. I love you daddy says Anna. I love you too Anna he replies as he kisses her head. Natalie walked over to them. I love our family says Natalie. So do I. I definitely would not change anything about our lives well maybe one thing says Nate. What asks Natalie? Leaving you behind we would have been together a lot sooner if I had been here sooner says Nate as he kisses her. I love you so much and I think we both needed to go down our separate paths to find our way back. I love you so much and I wouldn't change our lives and the paths we have chosen for anything says Natalie as she leans into him. I love you too baby and our little girl as well as this new baby and however many more kids we have says Nate as he kisses her again.

Shane and the rest of them came up. To another year at Camp Rock says Caitlyn as she leans into her husband Sander. To another amazing year says Nate as he hugs his brothers. So Natalie how is that baby says Caitlyn as she looks at her best friend. She is doing great says Natalie as she hugs her friends. She asks Nate? Oops says Natalie as she turned.

We are having a girl asks Nate? She turned back to her husband. I was planning to tell you in a few days it was a surprise says Natalie as she turns to her husband. We are having a girls says Nate as he smiles. Yes she replies as she feels Nate lift her off the ground. Congratulations, you too says Brown. Thanks Brown for everything I would not be here if it had not been for you and Dee says Natalie. Anytime he replies.

Shane, Jason thanks for being the best brothers anyone could have you really have been their when I didn't think I could get through thank you says Natalie. Anytime replies Jason as he hugs her. We love you sis replies Shane as he hugs her. Love you too she replies. Caitlyn, Mitchie, Ella thanks for being my sister's says Natalie. We are a family always says Caitlyn as she hugs her best friend. Sander you better be taking good care of her says Natalie as she hugs her best friend. I am love you too Natalie says Sander. She walked over to him and hugged him. Mitchie and Ella hugged her after Sander. Thanks for being my family says Natalie as she looks at her friends. Thanks for letting us be your family they reply.


End file.
